real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
You Reap What You Sow
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Back at camp the majority alliance is completely silent as the three guys celebrate with each other again. Abby walks away from the shelter with Whitney and Vince and asks what happened. Vince says he doesn’t know and Whitney said whoever did it had to be from the Robert voting group and she knows it isn’t her or Vince so it would have to be Henry or Violet. Vince says it was probably Violet because she’s flipped in the past and Courtney voted her so she might have wanted revenge. Abby agrees and says Violet was very mad over getting votes and Whitney says she shouldn’t be such a baby over it and Vince says at least they still have the numbers. Abby goes to Darius and Henry and Abby says that she thinks Violet flipped and explains why and Darius says it was definitely her. Henry is sad but agrees because she’s flipped before so he wouldn’t be surprised. Darius asks if they should vote her out next and Abby says she isn’t sure but it should be an option. In a confessional Henry is upset over Violet flipping but he knows he can’t refuse to vote for her. Challenge Henry wins immunity. Alpoh Everyone congratulates Henry on immunity and he is extremely happy he can cross off winning immunity from his Survivor bucket list. The guys alliance meets up and Vince says he convinced Whitney and Abby that Violet flipped and Abby told the others so Violet should be an easy vote this round. Logan says that the plan is working perfectly so far and Robert says not to be too confident because they could figure it out. Jose says Vince should go and talk to the majority alliance so nothing seems fishy and Vince agrees and walks off. In a confessional Jose says he’s really glad that Vince flipped because otherwise he would be doomed in the game. The majority alliance meets up with Violet and Abby says she thinks she can assume everyone thinks Violet flipped and everyone agrees. Whitney says it’s sad that she ended up flipping again and Henry says he’s disappointed in her, which causes Whitney to hug him because she knows they were close. Henry excuses himself from the group and walks into the woods. He sits on a log alone and goes over last tribal in his head because he wants to make sure Violet didn’t flip, but suddenly he figures out he may be onto something. Violet goes up to the majority alliance and asks who the vote is and Darius says Robert while Whitney says Jose. Violet asks which it is and the two both stumble on their words, not giving an answer. Violet gets angry and says that they think she flipped and Abby says that it's the obvious answer and she starts yelling about how she didn’t flip and that her flipping would be dumb. Vince reminds her of her flipping to vote out Evan and Violet says she did that to save his ass which he should be thankful for and he says he is thankful for it which is why he kept her over Elizabeth and Violet storms off. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth and Courtney, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Robert about last tribal and he says that somebody from the majority alliance took an opportunity from the split vote plan to flip and save him which he’s thankful for. Jeff asks everyone if they’ve figured out who flipped and Violet says that everyone thinks it was her. Jeff asks if it was and Violet denies it, saying that she stayed loyal and voted for Robert. Abby says that it’s obvious that she didn’t and that she’s the only person who would have wanted to vote for Courtney. Henry intervenes and says it wasn’t Violet. He says that if Violet flipped she wouldn’t waste a vote on somebody like Courtney, but she would go for a target like she did the first time she flipped. He also says that there’s only one person who had a prior friendship/alliance with the guys and that person is Vince. Vince is shocked and asks if he’s accusing him of flipping and Henry says yes. Henry continues saying that they only wasted a vote on Courtney because it would hide the tracks of Vince and make it seem like Violet did it so she could be a scapegoat. Henry asks everyone who was the first person to throw out Violet’s name and Abby says Vince in shock. Henry then asks who was the one to suggest voting her as an easy vote and Whitney says Vince. Vince says that Henry is being ridiculous and Henry says he’s being smart. Violet tells everybody that she’s voting for Vince and the majority alliance all agrees except for Abby who doesn’t know what to do. Vince begs Abby to keep him and Violet just looks at her and tells her she knows whats right.. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Violet. Vince. Vince taps his foot nervously. Violet. Vince. That’s 2 votes Violet, 2 votes Vince Violet. Henry holds Violet’s hand and looks nervous. Vince. Vince. Violet. Violet looks at Abby who is looking straight at Jeff, still with tears in her eyes. 9th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the third member of the jury… Vince. (5-4). Violet claps and Henry laughs, hugging her. Vince nods and wishes all of the guys good luck. Vince grabs his torch and brings it to Jeff to get snuffed and he looks at Abby.Abby apologizes to him, crying, and he walks over to her and hugs her, saying that it’s ok. He gives her a kiss on the forehead which surprises her and he winks at her as he leaves. Whitney hugs Abby and wipes the tears from her face. Votes Abby voted for Vince: “I… am so so sorry Vince, but I have to do what’s best for my game and you flipping means that I can’t trust you.” Darius voted for Vince: “Vince, Vince, Vince, you should not have flipped to the other side. You had a good thing going here but I guess you messed that up.” Henry voted for Vince: “I really hope that Abby trusts me because I know for a fact that you were the one who flipped. If I save Violet I will be so happy because she doesn’t deserve to go home.” Violet voted for Vince: “You really thought ‘’I’’ could be the scapegoat? Well buddy boy, you’ve got another thing coming. See ya.” Whitney voted for Vince: “Vince you were my closest ally but after this I can’t trust you and I'm not about to vote out Violet just because we were close. Sorry, flippers don't win.” Jose voted for Violet: “That little twerp better not get in the way of us pulling off this move.” Logan voted for Violet: “I don’t know what just happened but I know it wasn’t good.” Robert voted for Violet: “Well that didn’t work but I don’t care, if you stay then it’s Vince who’s going and he isn’t in my core three.” Vince voted for Violet: “I have a final 2 with Abby so hopefully she stays with it because I really don’t want to leave this game and not be able to talk with her for who knows how many days.” Final Words “Well I got got. I had a blast out here and I think that I played really well for how long I lasted. Flipping was a stupid move but you reap what you sow I guess. Im rooting for Jose, Logan, Abby and Whitney the most but of course my number one is Abby. I hope we can date after the show. Actually… I hope she didn’t like me as a strategy. Oh god I’m paranoid now.” ‘’~Vince, 9th Place’’